bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
JediBot
You might not want to read this page. Seriously there's some weird stuff here. Go check out QQQQ's page. ... You really don't want to read this. You think you do, but you don't. ... All right, I warned you... '-The Beginning' JediBot was Venom's co-author in the comic series ~V~, so he was chatting since Venom first started the BZPC on Gabbly. However, over the times Jed's been acting out on other people such as ExDee, TheBohrokLord, and even Venom himself once threatening to close his comics by telling Pohuaki he was asked to notify him to close the topic, but failed when Venom pointed out he could just tell Pohuaki "JediBot lied only to try closing my comics". Whenever he starts something, he ends up apologizing for it and starts trying to make up for it. He has tried to regain people's trust, but he's lost it every time he flamed, or behaved inappropriately. He was fired a few times before from Venom's Comics for his behavior towards him, but has been let back in several times as well. JediBot only seemed like a hothead at the time, but things got worse starting with the first Xat BZPC. '-Xat times' JediBot was one of the several people notified of a new BZP chat started by Kodan on xat. He still continued his rude behavior, starting arguments with Venom sparking a rivalry between the two. In a final argument that started when Jed bashed Venom over a comic, JediBot asked to be banned from the chat because of being pwned alot by everybody, and Kodan did so, demoting Venom at the same time for an unknown reason.. From there everybody was much calmer. Calm, until Kodan suddenly acted strange and revealed himself to be JediBot hacking him, along with JediBot revealing himself to be Kodan. Venom and Gavla easily knew it was just some stupid trick, but despite that JediBot and Kodan continued on and on ranting how JediBot "hacked Kodan". There really was no point seeing as how everybody knew it was a trick, and it only annoyed them all. It continued until finally they changed back to normal and JediBot was promoted to admin. Seeing what Kodan and JediBot are truly capable of, especially Jed, Venom left the chat and revolted stating how Kodan and JediBot were unfit to be admins of the chat. Many agreed, and Venom started a new BZPower chat, the BZPC we chat in today. Venom linked everybody to it except Kodan and JediBot. Kodan then pleaded to Venom to let him in the new chat, and Venom did so. Pretty much everybody except for JediBot were in the new chat. Jed couldn't believe it, despite the proof presented to him, so he solely gloated at Venom stating nobody would follow him. He was wrong. '-The New BZPC' As the chat pursued to success, JediBot was finally allowed in the chat. He still had problems, as he started flame wars and continued to argue with Venom. Of course in every single time, JediBot apologizes and kisses up to Venom. Wash, rinse, repeat. JediBot was banned repeatedly over time for going a bit too far with his flaming, as he began to behave inappropriately and speaking vulgar language. In many of these times, Jed vowed to leave BZPC forever, only to return about a week later. Whenever he was promoted to moderator whenever Venom actually trusted him, he abused his power and gained a rivalry with Lewajohnson. Over and over, he was demoted and promoted again, only to be demoted and so forth. Many times he argued with Venom, Jed accused him of torturing him whenever he was banned, or "You just love to watch me suffer." the first few times, Venom replied stating he wouldn't want to do that and how he's one of the best co-authors he's ever had. The next couple of times, Venom got sick and tired of repeating himself and just kicked Jed in his stubborn ass. The chat also had to deal with Jedibot's many "pranks". One incident began when BZPC member and co-owner ExDee (also a rival of Jed) began his site called hiper. Venom was an admin on the site, and Jedibot joined, following an anonymous member named HotRod who Jed claimed to be his friend. It seemed believable at first, until Venom grew suspicious of it. He soon had a reason. Apparently, hot rod had a sister named Elita who would also visit the BZPC time to time. There was then talk of HotRod revealing that JediBot... Er.. Did something with Elita. Of course this was inappropriate, and Venom banned him and went to get to the bottom of this. Elita came later on (surprisingly banned as well) revealing what hotrod said was true. Venom argued that this is a lie and JediBot was making it all up. He had proof. Venom and Kodan both claimed that HotRod/Elita had the same exact IP Address as JediBot, and that they were never on at the same time JediBot was. And whenever they were on at the same time, one of them didn't talk. Later on Jedibot denied everthing claiming that he's busy whenever they're on and that they share IP Addresses amongst their families since they are "best friends". Venom and Kodan still didn't believe him. Jedibot also claimed to have done... Something with Elita and went too far with it saying he was going to do it again. Venom banned him. Over time JediBot struggled to, but finally admitted to it all being a stupid prank and was later on unbanned. You can see him kissing up here. The next incident was when JediBot announced he wanted to swap his gender to become a girl calling himself Jedia. Venom grew uncomfortable and suspicious of this, questioning Jed why he feels this way. Jed only replied: "It just feels better." Venom let it slip on, seeing how it didn't do much harm. Until later on. Various BZPC members reported Jedi, or Jedia, of behaving inappropriately and using vulgar language. Obviously, it was about the "wannabe a girl" thing and Jedia was confronted and given a warning. Then reports came up of Jedia making completely SICK and crude pictures on the doodle board and on some other image making thing. Jed was confronted again with another warning to not take this too far. NEXT Jedia made crude comments on loving Kodan, which freaked him out (which was strange because he claimed he wasn't gay when he wanted to become a girl). Jedia was banned until he/she/wtf finally stopped the stupid prank. Next on there was Venom's Awesome Plan that involved filtering out the BZPC trolls, including JediBot. In the process of it, JediBot grew heavily frustrated when Venom reset the chat and started his own BZP chat hoping to replace it.When Venom revealed himself on Mera's chat filled with the trolls, JediBot (being one of them) bashed and flamed Venom. He then attempted to continue replacing the BZPC, even when he will fail for the most obvious reasons. Jed was one of the trolls not allowed back in the BZPC, and as a result continued to flame Venom. Venom arrived on Jed's chat to confront him, only to be repeatedly banned, kicked, and insulted by Jed. Eventually JediBot did something. Was it: A. Told Venom off and left BZPC forever and then returned. B. Apologized to Venom. or C. Let back in the BZPC. Again. The answer is all of the above. Most recently was a flame war caused by JediBot, claiming how everybody hates him for no reason. Everybody on bashed him and stated the reasons why he fails so hard. He solely ignored the reasons and stated: "You all just love to hurt me." Like many times before. He eventually got pissed and asked to be banned. So he was. Wow. Is this the bible or something? Then he tried getting unbanned again. Venom refused, stating how Jed was given one too many chances, and that was his final one. Despite how others requested Jed to have another chance, Venom still refused to unban him until one day he had a discussion with Gavla. Apparently, Jed made a promis to Gav if he was let back in one last time, he would try his hardest to change his ways and never act retarded again. Venom agreed, as long as Gavla helps Jed change his ways, Jed would be allowed back in. So Jed was unbanned, and Venom began to gain trust back in him when they had an actual discussion. UNTIL THE NEXT DAY. It was reported Jed revealed: "I don't care about the rules. I always find a way to get unbanned anyway." This just showed how Jed lied to Gavla, just to get unbanned. That screwed it up with Venom, and he was banned forever for almost 3+ months. Jed has been persistent trying to get unbanned, trying to convince Venom how people wanted him back on the chat and how he's changed his ways. Venom continued to refuse unbanning Jed: "I don't care if people want you back. You're staying banned." "The only people who want you to have another chance, are only the people who barely even know you." Venom and Jed have been getting along lately over Private Chatting, but it'll take a long time for Jed to fully regain his trust from Venom. JediBot was still banned, thank god, and would remain banned until the almighty-god knows when. Jedi is now a member of the Minions of the Brain. He was a mod on the MotB chat, but had to be demoted. Jed had been unbanned from BZPC as part of a 7-day trial that has expired weeks ago. No one knows why Venom hasn't taken up action against it. However it ended, along with everybody else's memberships, when Venom finally reset the chat for the third (and believed to be final) time. As Venom shut down the chat, a new BZPC called BZPC2 was being created. Because of Jed gaining a friendship with Venom, he joined Venom's private chat, The Awesomesauces Group, and they've chatted there since along with some others. However, Jed's tantrums and flaming didn't stop. He still argued with Venom on there for the most retarded reasons, such as over the new RZ Transformers Kit in which he apparently quit working with the kit because Venom wouldn't let him do a certain addition to the kit. Less than a minute after getting banned, Jed PCed Venom apologizing and kissing up. Like before. This was the shortest apology time Jed has ever had. Noted it used to only take a few hours for him to apologize, this only took him less than a minute. Venom soon had a plan to revive the old BZPC and run it like how he ran the awesomesauces chat- as a private chat for him and his friends. Jed was one of the people invited to it. Of course, Venom and Anon still had a deathly rivalry between eachother, and Anon continued to troll and bash Venom. Recently, Jed threatened Venom of knowing the "supercode" to hack BZPC and telling Anon. Of course, Venom was hard to convince that kind of crap, and he didn't buy any of it. The funny part was Jed actually thinking he was tricking him, but he actually wasn't. Venom solely replied "Well, if you know the supercode, prove it. Tell me what it is." Jedi, as expected, resisted to tell the "supercode", coming up with fail excuses like "if i tell you, you might block it and i couldnt use it" or "wait i have to copy it". Eventually, Jed admitted there was no super code, and claimed Anon forced him to do this trick. Venom banned Jed, and appeared on BZPC2 to confront Anon and defend Jed. As Venom and Anon talked, they revealed how Jed was lying to both of them, such as Jed telling Anon that Venom reported him to Black Six, the admin of BZPower, and what Jed just told Venom about Anon was not true. Anon and Venom ended their rivalry and sparked a friendship, and an equal thirst for Jed's blood... When he was confronted by them both the next 2 days, he made another one of those apologies... Familiar much? Jed now tries to argue with Venom, due to the fact he thinks Venom takes every "joke" he says too seriously. It's actually the fact Jed says something totally retarded, Venom proves it wrong, and Jed tries to pass it off as a joke. He sometimes tends to look like an angel to Venom on BZPC2, making him bigger on the hypocrite scale. CATEGORY:MembersCATEGORY:FailuresCATEGORY:Conspiracies